pettofandomcom-20200215-history
Views of the Peak
Views of The Peak is the title of the second episode of the Pet anime and was released simultaneously with Episode 1, itself titled crushers. Internationally it was released on January 13, 2020. Synopsis With Kenji thinking that Hiroki and Tsukasa are the crushers, Hiroki wants to know what Yokota told him. He remembers he stated he was headed to Bali and was acting weird. Whilst Katsuragi orders Kenji to be crushed based on his connections, Hiroki and Tsukasa attempt to modify his memories instead to spare him. Characters * Hiroki * Tsukasa * Kenji * Satoru * Katsuragi * Yokota (Memories) * Kenji's mother (Visualization) Summary With Kenji thinking that Hiroki and Tsukasa are the crushers, Hiroki wants to know what Yokota told him. Kenji remembers he stated he was headed to Bali and was acting weird. Back in the day, Katsuragi explains people like them were called crushers. They would wreck havoc in those loci Satoru calls "peaks" and "valleys", and that would be it for the target. With Satoru coming on the scenes with "images", the requests from the guys upstairs have gotten more demanding. Receiving a call from the crushers, Katsuragi joins them at the apartment where Kenji lays sleeping. He learns that Kenji really did just forget to leave the key, having not been told anything from Yokota. Whilst Hiroki is happy he and Tsukasa have a chance to run the bar after Kenji is sent somewhere else, Katsuragi states they need to crush Kenji. Even though his memories of last night have been wiped, he would still be called upon as a witness when Yokota's body gets identified. Not liking that, Hiroki tampers with Katsruagi's mind where his consciousness mixes between the real world and memories including him visiting Yokota attempting to cut a deal to save Kenji. This memory changes to an environment of many gigantic feet attempting to crush Katsuragi as he calls for Satoru for help. Being crushed by a foot causes Katsuragi to scream in pain in the memory of him visiting Yokota. Satoru enter's Yokota's valley where memories of his little brother was killed, and pulls Katsuragi out from the foot. The valley has been destroyed, and in the memory of seeing Yokota, he cries out in anguish as Katsuragi vomits. Having his valley destroyed, Yokota has been crushed and Katsuragi comes to in the apartment. Whilst Katsuragi orders Kenji to be crushed as well, Tsukasa suggests modifying his memories so he remembers Yokota as someone capable of murder and suicide as the papers will later report. He and Hiroki will also erase any memory Yokota has of working with Katsuragi. Agreeing to the plan, with further prods from Hiroki, Katsuragi waits in the car with Satoru reminding him that they are no more than murderers. Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Hiroki set about changing Kenji's perception of Yokota from his best friend to someone untrustworthy. Syncing up together, they search for good guy Yokota in Kenji's memories. Hiroki wakes Kenji and makes him see him as Yokota, saying he has just returned from Bali. Asking him to think of his best memory, Hiroki and Tsukasa sync and travel to in by transforming into a goldfish and water respectively. They dive upwards to a boat to emerge in a glowing body of water with aurora in the night sky with red hibiscus flowers falling all around. This is the place, but they need to head further back. Manipulating Yosoka in this memory, they ask Kenji if he remembers where they first met. Travelling to the memory of the bar where that occurred, Hiroki and Tsukasa bear witness to naked ladies around and Kenji at a table with a woman. Asking what this guy is staring at, Kenji questions the woman if she slept with him as she thinks she may have dated Yokota. Whilst she says of course not, her nether region has a large lipsticked mouth with teeth which reveals she sure did, but only once. Initiating a fight with Yokota, Hiroki and Tsukasa think it would be easy to swap in the Yokota from this locus. They would then need to erase any memories of them working together so Hiroki uses Yokota to ask Kenji when was the first time Katsuragi offered him work. Jumping out a water filled trough, the pair see Kenji and Yokota throwing a needle away as they discuss the dicey work Katsuragi offers. Hiroki thinks since his memories of work start here they should collapse this bit. Tsukasa suspects that the work is likely connected to Kenji's valley so if Katsuragi is erased, the memories will not match up. The valley and the peak will have to be checked, both are required if the peaks are light, then the valleys are shadow and both form the basis of their human emotions and give form to all memory loci. If either of them collapse, the whole thing comes tumbling down. With the time up, Katsuragi observes the three and tells Satoru to sync and take him in to crush Kenji themselves. Reluctantly, Satoru uses his door to join them now in Kenji's valley from his childhood. Hiroki and Tsukasa have concluded that since Katsuragi was not a part of Kenji's valley, the memories of him are fine to be erased after they see the peak. A door opens, and Katsuragi enters, brought here due to Satoru joining the memory. A representation of Kenji's mother then breaches the room and with Kenji failing to come to her upon her command, she attempts to strike him in a now darkened room with thick red spikes sticking out everywhere. Whilst Hiroki says they need to escape with the valley shifting, Katsuragi asks how to collapse it. Changing into a giant goldfish, Hiroki kicks everyone out and they regain consciousness in the apartment. With him drastically weakened, Tsukasa suggests completing the memory alteration with Satoru, but Hiroki is sure he can still do it. Katsuragi gives them more time and hears that a person's peak is something given to them by someone else, and Hiroki's was given to him by Tsukasa so someone else going in is like stealing his peak. Hiroki and Tsukasa attempt to modify his memories instead to spare him. Images Episode 2 end card.png|Episode 2 end card with Satoru, Hiroki and Tsukasa Episode 2 - Acquiring Katsuragi.png|Acquiring Katsuragi Trivia Category:Anime Category:Episodes